


Belly Bump (Chunkrat and Reaper)

by LilDrongo



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Feeding, Gen, Stuffing, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 04:33:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18793078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilDrongo/pseuds/LilDrongo
Summary: Chunkrat and Reaper stuff themselves yet again





	Belly Bump (Chunkrat and Reaper)

The more I write about these two the more I love these guys so much. Hope you enjoy! Also I wanted to try out some mainly Reaper stuffing too.

—————————

“FUCKIN BLOKE! DOESNT HE KNOW NOT TO GO IN THERE?” Junkrat screamed at the tv, shoveling another handful of heavily buttered and salted popcorn into his mouth.

Reaper chuckled, “You know they can’t here you right? No matter how loud you yell”.

“I know I know, but these guys have no damn clue how to outrun someone who’s huntin ya down. Personal experience” Junkrat snorted.

“I don’t think you’re doin much running now, seeing your guts getting more heavy and all” Reaper teased, patting a flustered Junkrat on the shoulder.

Junkrat laughed, “good! These legs definitely aren’t made fer walkin, thanks to you”

“You’re making it seem like that’s a bad thing. Don’t you love the feeling of being full till bursting, to have a stomach so full of food that you can’t even get up. Then all you could do is watch as those calories are stored as fat, making that gut even MORE rounder.” Reaper said, squeezing the top of his belly while staring at Junkrats.

“Of course I love that feeling, everything about being so big makes me feel amazing! So what if I can’t walk, as long as I got me nice gut I’ll be fine. But I think you haven’t experienced that enough, skinny” Junkrat replied, poking at Reapers belly.

Reaper was about to speak when a knock came from Junkrats door, “Hello? Rat? Who the hell are you talkin too?”

“Oh shit! No one was supposed to be here today! Hide in me closet over there!” Junkrat hissed, pushing Reaper off the couch. A loud squeak could be heard as Reaper entered the closet and closed the door.

“It’s the damn movie! What the hell ya want? Doors unlocked” Junkrat hollered, getting into a relaxed position.

The door opened and Roadhog stepped inside with twenty large pizzas and garlic covered breadsticks and red sauce, he hobbled over and placed them on Junkrats coffee table in front of the tv.

“I was gonna give these to the other members of Overwatch but then I realized that most of them aren’t here and if you don’t get your fill of food, you’ll be eating half of our stock. Just because I give it to you does not mean I approve of your body ok?” Roadhog sighed.

“Yeah yeah, don’t need to talk about it every ducking five minutes though, not like I talk about your body like it’s a big deal.” Junkrat hissed.

Roadhog turned around and painted at Junkrats belly, “I balance MY fat with muscle and the only reason why I have this gut was for warmth and extra energy in the outback. All you do is sit in here and stuff your fat ass. It’s a huge deal! You’ve gotten huge in such a short amount of time! I can barely even lift you up anymore your so fat. Don’t come waddling to me the day you decide you don’t want your flab anymore.” Roadhog growled, turning around and leaving.

“I’ll die before I even think about losin this master piece!” Junkrat yelled, “Ok Reaps, I think you can come out now”

Reaper left the closet, waddling his way over to Junkrats couch and sitting close to the Junker, “wow, he really doesn’t like your gains huh?” Reaper asked, rubbing his talon down Junkrats belly.

Junkrat shook his head angrily and took a slice of pizza and crammed it into his mouth.

“What he said about you, was really fucking hot. I could just imagine seeing your thin ass ballooning up to this size, because of me. You want me to help you with that?” Reaper huffed, poking his fingers into Junkrats gut.

Junkrat nodded, “Sure, why not? This movie is super predictable anyways”. Reaper scooted closer to Junkrat and grabbed ten boxes, opening the box Junkrat had opened already and taking the slice out. He fed this one to Junkrat really slow but right after he went really fast and started shoving them down Junkrats mouth.

Junkrat closed his eyes and smiled. Calming down after his argument with Roadhog. Patting the sides of his belly as Reaper fed him. Reapers hard gut pressed against the side of chunkrats, getting more smooshed as Reaper got in close to feed Junkrat another slice or to rub Junkrats gut for a bit.

Junkrat liked it and grabbed on of Reapers rolls, squeezing it. Resales stopped feeding him for a second, “Hey! Don’t you know you’re supposed to have your main meal before desert. I don’t go easy on fat boys who don’t follow that rule” Reaper cooed, leaning close to Junkrat and pressing his hand into Junkrats bulging gut.

Junkrat felt the slices coming and coming, flowing non stop into his mouth and slowly swelling up his belly. Usually he could eat a lot more if he took it slowly, but with Reaper who always stuffed him senseless, Junkrats stomach felt more upset. He didn’t mind though, as long as he could get his Stomach to stretch as wide as it could possibly be.

Ever since he’s been getting stuffed by Reaper, Junkrat’s stomach has been gurgling a lot and feeling really weird. Maybe he was getting a tolerance for how much he could eat because Reaper would often go way past the limits when it went to stuffing, besides, Reaper wasn’t too drunk tonight.

Junkrat got filled up more and more. While Reaper got more greedy and touchy than the last slice of pizza. Shoving in a slice with one hand and using the other to grab and fondle Junkrats bloated gut. Reapers belly getting more squished into Junkrats as he slowly got closer and closer.

“*BURRRRAAAAAAPP*” Junkrat belched, patting his belly and sighing. He unbuttoned his shorts and pulled the zipper down in order to give his belly some more room to breathe, with that another loud belch erupted from Junkrats full stomach.

“Looking nice and full fat boy, you did a nice job eating it. I can tell those are going straight to that fat gut of yours” Reaper teased, lifting Junkrats belly up and dropping it, watching all the fat jiggle and shake.

Junkrat was able to catch his breathe after awhile, but he still panted like crazy, all that food in his stomach pressing up against his lungs. He was in no shape to finish off those last ten pizzas and he wasn’t going to let Reaper stuff him till bursting like multiple times before. So Junkrat used all of his strength to sit himself up and grab the pizzas and put them on the end of his knees, his belly was so full and fat that it stretch far out onto his lap.

“You know earlier *urp* when I said you weren’t able to *gasp* experince the feeling *wheeze* of bein full and all that? I’m gonna make you feel that way” Junkrat said, scooting even closer to Reaper, Their wide thighs and doughy sides touching.

“W-wait What? I can’t handle eating that much rat!” Reaper stuttered, trying to make up any excuse not to be stuffed

Junkrat grinned, “You never gave me an option to stop, you just kept on stuffing. You really *burp* like that feeling, so let’s see what you think about the roles switchin” Junkrat cooed, grabbing a slice and feeding it to Reaper

Reaper nearly choked on the slice the first time. He wasn’t really used to the feeling of being feed by someone. Slowly Reaper was able to feel comfortable with the feeling of being stuffed. He actually quite enjoyed it, all he had to do was hold on to his swelling belly.

Junkrat wasn’t usually the one who would do the stuffing, but he did a pretty good job at it. Junkrat was a pretty consistent feeder and st first he let Reaper take some breaks to catch his breath but after awhile Junkrat noticed Reapers red shorts were now even tighter than before, and his belly was bulging more over his waist. Junkrat gave Reapers belly a mighty slap before feeding him the next slice, but this time he didn’t allow Reaper to have a break. He thought of Reaper with a nice huge bloated gut and the only one there to rub the poor overstretched stomach was Junkrat. He’d have that belly all to himself.

As Junkrat continued to feed Reaper, Reaper slowed down. His breathing became more labored as his bloated belly continued to grow fatter. Reaper leaned back into the sofa and slowly rubbed his gut as his stomach became upset. Loud groans and moans came from the Talon members full belly. In between slices of pizza Reaper wouldn’t say anything, just wheeze and groan.

Junkrat continued on though, his belly pressing even more into Reaper’s. Using his mechanical hand to rub Reapers gut, which was now round and hard, filled to the brim with slices of pizza . Crumbs rested on Reapers swollen belly. The tank top he was wearing rid up to his chest, his belly so full and big that the tank top couldn’t handle all that lard.

Reaper thought it would never end, and he would be left it get fuller and fuller until he popped but thankfully when Junkrat reached over to grab another slice of pizza, there were none left. Immediately Junkrat began to rub Reapers belly, who was left in such a full state that he could barely talk.

Reapers gut was huge and swollen, you could tell it wanted to rest firmly in his lap but his shorts didn’t allow that to happen. The single button on his shorts was extremely strained though so it wouldn’t be long. Reaper’s white tank top and black sweatshirt did not fit either, his sweatshirt wouldn’t be able to zip up around Reapers wide belly, which was gurgling and trying to take in all the food it was filled up with.

“So....*hiccup* full...” Reaper groaned, moaning in pain from his overfilled belly. Reaper didn’t say much, all he could do was pant and burp and hiccup. Sweat started to form on Reapers gut so he slowly took off his sweatshirt while Junkrat continued to rub his gut.

Junkrat wasn’t too bad at rubbing guts either, he always knew the best spots to rub. No inch of fat on Reapers belly was left unrubbed. The coolness of the prosthetic hand running along Reapers belly calmed the fatty down. Soon his stomach pains subsided enough to see he could just relax.

*CREEEEEAAAAAK* *SNAP*

“Shit!”

The sofa spring and frame has snapped and broken under their weight, Junkrat fell right down but since Reaper was lighter he fell towards Junkrat and landed on the Junkers gigantic gut.

“Did I cushion yer fall mate?” Junkrat smiled, patting his belly.

Reaper realized what happens and quickly sat himself up, but his stomach still very heavy so it strained his back when he did so, “yeah, thanks” Reaper replied

“No no! Sit on me thighs and rub me gut, that felt...pretty good” Junkrat asked, sitting up a little bit.

“You sure? I’m pretty heavy” Reaper warned

“Oh I could handle it” Junkrat said, “this thighs are thicker than tree trunks, I’m sure you can’t sit on em”

Reaper loved over and sat on Junkrat’s thighs. His round hard gut pressing against Junkrats belly, which sat far in front of his lap. Reaper also noticed that in all of the confusion his pants button had popped off, and now his gut was able to hang out. It looked even fatter than before and he did have some second thoughts but right now he felt it looked fine on him.

“I don’t know how you even got that huge in the first place” Reaper commented, placing his hands on Junkrats belly and shaking it, watching all the fat jiggle.

“You’ve must’ve spent hours upon hours in here. Stuffing your face non stop. I can tell. With every *urp* roll, how your gut protrudes even more. Soon all you could do is just sit in here and watch yourself grow fatter. To see that round belly become so heavy that it makes you a stationary object.” Reaper teased, using his talons to run it across Junkrats rolls and pinch them.

Reaper lifted up Junkrat’s gut, “Man your belly is hits so round and huge and just is so bulgy, but damn are you soft. Like dough that’s rising in the oven. I can’t take my hands off of it. You could pass off for a sumo, one who got fired and ate his sorrows away because damn your looking extra fat” Reaper presses his hands in Junkrats belly, who in response blushed slightly and grabbed the side of his own belly, “I am pretty fat”

“Pretty fat? Your huge! I’m surprised those legs haven’t given out to that gut of yours. Soon I won’t even be able to lift up your gut, it’ll be too heavy” Reaper teased, pressing his gut into Junkrats even more and just squeezing the Junkers gut.

“I could say the same about you too. For someone who wants to lose weight, your really fattening up nicely. That gut of yers is growin by the day!” Junkrat chuckled, patting Reapers belly.

That’s how the spent the rest of the night, belly to belly. Teasing each other and rubbing their swollen guts. At some point Roadhog comes in to apologize from earlier and sees the sight, but he just sighs and closes the door. The adrenaline rush got to the two and things got even more grabby, hands grabbing so much fat, so much belly.

——————————

Man was that fun to write! I cannot get enough of these two! The three rubies are nice, but the chemistry between Reaper and Chunkrat is awesome. I love how Reaper is starting to like his own belly more because of Junkrats. And man did I imagine this in my head. Well anyways hope you all enjoy!


End file.
